This pilot study is designed to obtain medical claims data from a number of medical oncology practices in the State of Georgia. The goal of this pilot is to evaluate the feasibility of utilizing medical claims data to obtain longitudinal treatment data on cancer patients accessioned into the Georgia SEER registry. Successful completion of this pilot will inform the NCI on the feasibility of scaling this process to other registries within the SEER program.